1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tree stand and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for hunting in trees.
2. Related Art
Tree stands are load supporting platforms used primarily by hunters. The stands are used to support a hunter at an elevated position on the trunk of a tree. Most conventional tree stands have a foot platform and a seat. Examples of such tree stands are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,855,980, issued to Konieczka on Oct. 14, 1958; 4,120,379, issued to Carter on Oct. 17, 1978; 4,819,763, issued to Grote on Apr. 11, 1989; 5,363,941, issued to Richard on Nov. 15, 1994; and 5,848,666, issued to Woodall et al. on Dec. 15, 1998.
As most hunters know, tree selection for tree stand placement is critical. This is especially true for bow hunters because of the limited effective range of the bow. Finding a perfectly straight tree in a perfect hunting spot, however, rarely can be accomplished. More often than not, trees at ideal locations have a “lean” or angle making them difficult for installation and use of the tree stand.
Installing a standard tree stand in a tree that leans presents one of two major problems for the hunter. Either the tree stand is declined such that the hunter feels that he or she could easily fall out of the tree stand or the tree stand is inclined such that the hunter is at a disadvantageous angle for viewing the ground and/or prey. Either case is unwanted by the hunter and, hence, installing a standard tree stand in a leaning tree is undesirable even if it is in an ideal location.
There remains a need in the art for an apparatus and method for hunting in trees.